


Shim Seonsaengnim

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: You've been a bad student & now your Shim Seonsaengnim has to punish you in detention.





	Shim Seonsaengnim

"Shim seonsaengnim," you call out in his office, scanning the room but not seeing him. The door closes behind you but you don't hear it lock. He comes up behind you, close enough to feel his presence but far away enough to not be touching - the distance is tormenting you. "Seonsaengnim?" You ask sheepishly. "Did you do the exercises I told you to?" He knows that you love the thrill of sleeping with a teacher & uses that to his advantage. "They're very important if you expect to pass."

He scoffs, "You didn't huh? Intentionally disregarding my orders as your teacher, you should be detained & punished." You try not to smile but Changmin catches it anyway. "So you want me to punish you, is that it?" You nod biting your lip, his hand reaching under your skirt to tease your lower lips. Fingers just barely grazing over your lace panties. "Beg!" He demands. "W-why?"

Chuckling, "Tell me why should I punish if that's what you want? Doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me." You think to yourself - damn him & his need to be literal! Biting the inside of your cheek, you try to think of an acceptable response. "Make me wait for you until I just about scream in frustrated agony from not getting to climax." He seems amused at your reply, "I was planning on that anyway." He whispers huskily into your ear & pulls you toward his desk then he pushes down on your shoulders forcing you onto the carpet.

Though he should have closed the blinds on his window behind his desk, he doesn't because of the threat of being caught turns both of you on immensely. Changmin unzips his pants & pulls his cock out from his boxers, your eyes zone in on the hardened flesh as you lick your lips. "You know what to do." You almost grab hold of it with your hand. "No hands. I'll punish you only if you prove to me with your mouth how much you want it."

You flick the tip with your tongue looking directly into his eyes, tongue moving from side to side gliding over the slit, "Mmmm seonsaengnim" you mumble over the slit - the vibrations barely there but still enough to tease. You swirl your tongue around the head, nipping at the foreskin - lightly tugging on it with your teeth. He bites his lip & groans, readjusting himself to get closer to you. Then you nip down the side of his cock, nibbling at the base before lightly kissing your way back up.

Taking a light suck at the slit for a brief taste of precum, going down to the base on the other side & mouthing back up it. Taking the head into your mouth but just letting it sit there for a few seconds, pulling your lips away - hearing a growl from above. You lick a stripe down the center on the underside then come back up with a torturously tight zig zag pattern that has him about ready to pull out his own hair with how slow you're going.

You chuckle at his frustration, taking the head back into your mouth & sucking on it earnestly this time. Moaning softly as you run your tongue over the flesh that you've become well acquainted with, sensing him arching his back. You start to take in more of him, closing your lips tightly around - teeth just ghosting along on each trip up. Going further down but still coming back up slowly hearing him grunt then sliding him all the way in, "Fuck yes!" He gasps out, mouth tightening around it.

Your lips wrapped tightly around him but you're not moving, he whimpers looking down at you to see you looking back up at him. You constrict your throat around him & he bucks up into the tightness trying to get you to continue but you just stay there trying to force him to take control. He growls at you, taking hold of your hair firmly & starts thrusting into your mouth, his own mouth open in a silent moan. He's arching his back, eyes blown with lust, panting & then there's a knock on the door.

Changmin bites his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out in frustration & tells the visitor to come in, knowing that you are fully hidden from them. You pause until the other person is seated across from him, pulling back just to suck on the head & tease the slit. Changmin tries to maintain his composure & only slightly falters his speech as you lap at the slit. So w-hAt would you like to discuss?" The male student across from him asks, "Seonsaengnim, could you be my faculty advisor?"

"Your advisor? Why me?" The student smiles, "I think I could learn a lot from you & from working under you. I believe you could firmly lead me in the direction that my life should take." You start going down on him slowly again, digging your teeth i just a little more on the trips up watching as his thighs shake. "I'd be honored to be your faculty advisor, I was actually going to offer myself to you Yunho. I believe you have a bright future & I'd love to help you achieve it."

"Thank you very much seonsaengnim. I hope I will meet your standards & be what you're looking for in students." Changmin smiles, "You're welcome, I look forward to teaching you further." Yunho bows & leaves the office. Changmin growls, taking hold of your head to push & pull it off his dick at the pace & intensity he desires. "Aw fuck yes, unf, you like having an unknowing audience. You get off on the thrill of someone almost finding out about us." He readjusts closer to you, moving you faster.

Panting heavily, sweat dripping down his body, back arching as he forces your head down towards his stomach & pulls you back up. Going faster as he feels his climax approaching, gasping out your name as his balls rise & tighten. Pushing & pulling your head down even faster as he cums. Toes curling, head thrashing from side to side then tilting back as he moans your name. As he comes down from his high he still continues to move your head on his cock slowly as he relaxes his breathing. "Good girl."

He finally pulls you off of him knowing that you've swallowed every drop but you still lick the slit clean just to make sure you've gotten all of the tasty fluid. Licking your lips, "Seonsaengnim, are you going to punish me now for not obeying you?" You ask with a seductive pout as you slowly slide your fingers down your cleavage making sure that he followed the movement with his eyes which darken with arousal & his cock begins to re-harden. "Well you were very good so I really should punish you."

"How should I punish my little deviant today?" He asks aloud to himself. Changmin closes the blinds behind him & walks over to the door locking it. "We had our intruder fun earlier, now I just want you all to myself." He comes back over to you, "Strip! Except for that sexy lacy lingerie I know you're wearing." You smile, slowly un-buttoning your shirt & pulling down your skirt. "Sit on my desk." You smile in anticipation, "Seonsaengnim, what are you going to teach me today?" You ask innocently.

Shaking his head, "Can't tell you yet but you're gonna love it." He whispers just a breath away from your lips, pulling back smirking when he sees you try to kiss him. He ghosts his knuckles down your midsection then slowly slides his fingertips back up it, gets close to your lips & leans in but pulls back just to drive you crazy. He starts nibbling down your neck as he drags his nails up your inner thigh, fingers trailing just above the lace panties then slowly tugging them down but not off.

"Close your eyes," he commands. Changmin takes out a bottle, pouring a little dab onto a finger then finally kisses you to distract you from what he is about to do. He nibbles on your bottom lip, tugging on it making you moan. Then he takes the dab of the product, going through the folds down there & puts in on your clit. Pulls up your lace panties, finding you clit through them & massaging the dab in a circular motion, using the friction of the panties to intensify the sensation.

You whimper & groan in frustration at the order. He leans over you & whispers in your ear, "Take your bra off & unbutton my shirt." He starts rubbing your clit faster & more fiercely making your legs shake harder. You're panting as you pull off from the desk to unhook your bra, tossing it aside & then unbuttoning his shirt, your hands shaking as you try to control yourself from the pleasure that your sensitive clit is receiving while trying to restrain yourself from letting go.

You slip your hands under his shirt on top of his shoulders, grasping onto them as Changmin pinches your clit through yout panties & massaging it. You gasp into his ear, "Fuuuuuck! He ducks down to flick his tongue at a nipple while using his other hand to pinch, twist, & pull the other. He latches onto your nipple, grazing his teeth over it then nibbling lightly. You throw your head in frustration from all of the different sensations. "Seonsaengnim!" You moan out as he rapidly rubs your clit.

He finally pulls your panties down, sucking o your nipple rouchly looking up into your lust blown eyes, hand slowly feathering down to your pussy. A finger just circling around your entrance while he uses two fingers from the other hand to rub your clit from both sides. Kissing from one breast over to the other, licking around the nipple then just barely flicking it with his tongue. Finger just rubbing the inner rim while the fingers at your clit slow down to torture you.

He looks up at your hazy eyes & chuckles inwardly to himself. Pressing soft kisses down your midsection & lowering himself to the floor, spreading your leds. Blowing air lightly over your clit as a dry finger plunges inside you, wiggling it from side to side. Tongue flicking your clit & circling around it. Your body shuddering & you're clawing at the desk, arching your back as you cry out in pleasured frustration. "Seon-saeng-nim," you pant out. "Please, please..."

He stops his actions & looks up at you innocently, "Please what?" You bite your lip & whimper, "Don't stop." He chuckles noticing that you lost your train of thought from the lack of action. Changmin starts pumping the finger inside you as his tongue licks up & down over your clit. Your back arches, face scrunching in pleasure as you open your mouth in a silent moan. He tugs on your clit with his teeth rubbing it in between them, your legs shake erratically & you try to keep yourself from screaming.

He pulls back from you & you want to rip out your hair because you were about to tip over the edge. You groan loudly in frustration & growl at him when he stands there smirking & chuckling to himself. You almost want to pull his face back towards your clit so he can finish the job but know that he'd just make things harder for you. Changmin watches as you try to think of something to get things going again, "Turn around & lean over the desk." He commands with his sexy domineering gaze.

Finally - you think to yourself & happily turn around, sticking yourself out from the desk ready for the taking. However, Changmin pushes you up against the edge. Then he swings his hand back & lands a harsh slap on your ass making clit rub against the wood. You cry out at the pain mixed with the brief pleasure. He grabs the cheek & massages it but not for long. He spanks you again & again watching as your cheek reddens, then goes to spank the other.

He stops spanking you & the lack of action has you clawing at the desk below you then you feel his hands massaging your ass. Changmin drops to the floor, leaving light kisses over the red cheeks while his hands ghost up & down your inner thighs. Suddenly you feel his slick tongue teasing your rim, your knees almost buck out from under you but he keeps you up. He does kittenish licks & slides his tongue inside just to tease but then pulls it out. Licking up your tailbone & back down.  
You groan, "seonsaengniiiiiiiiiiim!" He pulls back from you completely, "Yes?" He asks innocently. "Stop teasing me," you plead. He chuckles, "Tell me exactly what you want then." You realized he wants you to beg for his dick so you decide to put on a show, you moan "seonsaengnim, I want you to fuck me hard into the desk then pull me back into your lap as I ride that hard cock of yours while you tease my clit & fondle my breasts. Please seonsaengnim, I need your cock to fill me up."

He growls from your description as it was exactly what he wanted to hear, quickly rising to his feet & standing up behind you. Taking hold of your hips & pulling you towards him, lining himself up & then plunges his cock inside. You cry out from the dry flesh entering you abruptly but moan as you can finally feel his dick inside you after all that torturous teasing & you roll your hips to get him to start moving.

Changmin starts ramming into you, a long moan spilling from his lips as his dick slides in & out - your walls feeling so nice against him after all that foreplay. Your mouth open in a silent moan, eyes closed in bliss, your clit rubbing roughly on the edge of the desk. He grunts as he hammers into you faster & harder. Panting, he throws his head back in pleasure. Your legs shaking from the rough treatment to your clit & pounding into your vagina. Your vision blurry from the blissful intensity.

He yanks you off from the desk & pulls you back to sit in his lap in his chair. Changmin leans back & pulls you down onto his dick, moaning your name in your ear. You remove his hands from your hips & place them on your breasts. He starts to massage them as you undulate your hips sinfully to tease him then start to bounce on it at a rapid speed, throwing your head back as he tweaks your nipples. You pant, "seon-saeng-nim" into his neck as you roll your hips around on him.

You gasp out, "seon-saeng-nim!" Then you direct one of his hands down back toward your clit & his fingers pinch at & rub it. You make a sound between a whimper & moan which drives him crazy. Changmin takes hold of your hip with his other hand trying to steer your faltering pace. He leans up to your ear, "rub your clit fast & rough for me." You nod & lean back into him as he takes hold of your hips with both hands. He pulls & pushes you down onto his cock harshly at a fast pace.

You start to rub your clit fast & roughly just the way you love it, the friction making your legs shake erratically & your back arches as you let out a long moan. Changmin starts to ram his hips up into you as he pulls you down onto him, he is grunting into your ear. Your head is thrashing from side to side as the sensations overwhelm you. "Seonsaengniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!" You cry out loudly as your body seizes from the pleasure. Your toes curling & head thrown back onto his shoulder as you orgasm.

Your walls clamp down on him & he growls as the tightness feels amazing on his cock. He continues to hammer into you as he pulls you down onto him but the clenching drives him over the edge. His body tightens up as he cums inside you, panting your name over & over in your ear but still gyrating into you until he is fully spent. Then just holding you in his arms as you both calm down & breathe normally again.

Changmin holds you close to him & whispers in your ear, "I don't recall saying you could cum." You want to cry out in frustration, "but I'll let you off the hook this time." You breathe a sigh of relief, "next time - you won't be so lucky." He chuckles into your ear.


End file.
